Comes and Goes
by purplemonkey23
Summary: Will has been married to Terri since college and had been dating her since high school. Suffocating in his marriage he begins a affair with his pupil Rachel. Now he is torn between two families.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first glee fanfict hope you all enjoy.**

Will untangled himself from a sleeping Rachel, getting up out of bed he quietly put on all his clothes that had been spewed across the floor hours before. He looked back at the sleeping form in the bed, brushed the hair out of her face and placed a gently kiss on her forehead, careful not to wake her. Before leaving locking the door to her house behind him.

Driving to his apartment he shared with his wife Terri he thought about his secret night with Rachel, for the past few months this is what he had been doing sneaking off with his student at all times, lying to his wife about where he had been he knew he would have to stop what he was doing wasn't right, but how could something so wrong feel so right.

He parked his car outside the apartment building, and walked up the stairs to his flat on the fifth floor, quietly opening the door, he walked in shutting and locking. He entered his bedroom changing into his pj's and getting into bed without disturbing his wife. He lay awake staring at the ceiling lost in thought until he eventually fell asleep getting a few hours sleep until school the next morning.

Rachel rolled over in bed opening her eyes expecting to see Will lying there, she looked at the empty space beside her and sighed, before starting her morning routine, she didn't know why she was disappointed that he wasn't there it was very rare that he did stay, so she wasn't suprised he wasn't. sometimes she just wished he'd stay or that he would tell her she was the one for him.

She walked through her big empty house, it was always like that her fathers were always somewhere, she was always alone, that's why she loved it when Will stayed she didn't feel as alone anymore. It wasn't fun feeling lonely.

She had time to spare before she went to the bus stop, so she sat on the couch turning on some music she rested a hand on her stomach and whispered "we'll be fine"

Will woke up to find his breakfast being made by Terri he sat down at the table where a large plate of eggs, sausage and toast was sat in front of him Terri sat across from him and took small bites from her small plate, she looked "Will guess what ..."

Entering school she saw Mr Schuester enter his classroom he looked at her giving her a sad smile before disapearing behind the door.

The day had went normal Rachel has been ten minutes late due to a slushy facial as she walked in Mr Schue's eyes lingered on her for a few seconds before going back to the task in hand, she quickly got to a seat and tried to listen to what Mr Schuester was saying but she kept getting distracted by other things on her mind.

Some glee club members looked at the Diva wondering why she wasn't speaking up about everything, staring at her they noticed that she seemed to be somewhere else, Kurt nudged her to get her to pay attention, She looked up and paid attention to Mr Schue for the rest of the rehearsal.

As everyone was leaving Will called on Rachel to wait behind, she took a seat on the piano stool and waved goodbye to the other glee members, smiling as Will walked over to her and took a seat on the edge of the stool next to her.

"Rachel.." he started then paused

"yes Will" Rachel said urging him to continue

"we can't do this anymore"

Rachel's heart broke she stared at will and whispered "why?"

"Terri I can't do this to her anymore, she's... she's" Will tried to get out

"She's what Mr Schuester" Rachel bit out nastly

"Pregnant"

**please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, thanks _RachelBerryGirl_ and _lamshe24_ for reviewing and for everyone who put a story alert or added this story to there favourites. would love more reviews so please it only takes a few seconds.**

Rachel ran straight out of the room and down the hall way stopping she lent against the wall, dizzy she felt suffocated like she couldn't breath. She slid down the wall bringing her knees to her chest and sobbed into them she heard foot steps come down the corridor, a body sat next to her pulling her into a hug.

"I'm sorry Rachel" Will whispered

"you were with her, while we were together" she got out through her tears

"no, I promise you"

wiping her eyes with the sleeves of her long t-shirt she looked up at him her eyes red her faces blotchy, she looked straight at him and his heart broke. Watching this strong, confident young woman break down in front of him.

"how.. how. far along is she" she asked regretting asking the question once she had gotten it out.

"three months" he said quietly not wantng to believe this was real. Not wanting to have this conversation with Rachel.

"so your going to stay with her"

"yes" Will replied shortly tears brimming in his eyes, still holding on to Rachel tightly.

"I should go" She said trying to get away but will kept his hold

"Can you stay for a minute, just stay" he pleaded

"no, I can't, I can't pretend anymore, I have to go" She said and this time when she tried to get away he let her go and sat watching he retreating form.

He then whispered into the dark school corridor "If you love someone, set them free. If they come back they're yours; if they don't they never were" pausing "I love you Rachel"

xxxFLASHBACKxxx

Will woke up to find his breakfast being made by Terri he sat down at the table where a large plate of eggs, sausage and toast was sat in front of him Terri sat across from him and took small bites from her small plate, she looked "Will guess what ..." she paused for dramatic effect "I'm pregnant" Will looked at her shocked

"really"

"yeah, isn't that great we're going to be a proper little family, you me and this baby" she said finishing the sentence and rubbing her stomach.

"yeah" Will said unconvincingly "how.. how far along are you" Will asked still trying to register the information he had just been told.

"three months" she said quickly "I had been feeling nausea's and some mornings I was vomiting, then I realised I had misses my period a few times and it clicked so I took the test and went to the Doctor." she explained to him with a large smile on her face "Can you believe this Will everything we ever wanted. A family of our own"

Will looked at his plate no longer hungry and mumbled "yeah its great" before excusing himself and went and got dressed, dreading going to school and facing Rachel he was glad he wasn't having to teach her class today. But there was still glee. He would have to do it today.

xxxFLASHBACK-ENDxxx

Rachel got into her empty house and went straight to her bedroom, going straight to her bed turning on her I-pod and putting it on shuffle, she softly sang along with the lyrics.

Gone away are the golden days

Just a page in my diary

So here I am a utopian citizen

Still convinced

There's no such thing as idealism

Memories they're following me like a shadow now

And I'm dreamin'

And I've already suffered the fever of disbelief

I've seen your act

And I know all the facts

I'm still in love with who I wish you were

It aint hard to see

Who you are underneath

I'm still in love with who I wish you were

And I wish you were here

I was true as the sky is blue

I couldn't soon say the same for you

So now I find denial in my eyes

I'm mesmerized by the picture that's in my mind

Tell me when I'll finally see your shallow heart

For what it is

'Cause I don't want to keep on believin' in illusions

I've seen your act

And I know all the facts

I'm still in love with who I wish you were

It aint hard to see

Who you are underneath

I'm still in love with who I wish you were

I wish you were here

Sometimes I can't explain

And I'm so sorry that I can't

I'll try to concentrate

On your true identity

I've seen your act

And I know all the facts

I'm still in love with who I wish you were

It aint hard to see

Who you are underneath

I'm still in love with who I wish you were

I've seen your act

And I know all the facts

I'm still in love with who I wish you were

It aint hard to see

Who you are underneath

I'm still in love with who I wish you were

I wish you were here...

I wish you were here...

I wish you were here...

"I wish you were here Will"

Terri was sitting on the kitchen table on the phone to her sister "I really don't know what to do Kendra"

"don't worry I have it all under control, stop worrying it will give you grey hairs"

Terri heard the door open and quickly said goodbye to Kendra and looked at her husband who hung is coat on the back of one of the chairs.

"I'm going to gor for a shower" he said lifeless "do you want to order from the take-away"

"No will its bad for the baby don't be stupid, I'll handle dinner you just go shower" she huffed

Rachel walked downstairs for something to eat she saw the message light blinking

"Hi this is Sandra from Dr Wu's office calling for Rachel Berry regarding pre-natal care"

**please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews hope you enjoy this chapter. **

Quinn sat slouched in the auditorium watching Rachel practice on stage trying to go unnoticed. She had noticed a change in the brunette's attitude in the last few days, Rachel seemed sad and closed off, less determined. Realizing that she usually got out her emotions in songs, Quinn had decided to watch her and see if she could figure out what was wrong with the female lead.

Peaceful valleys, mountaintops  
No dark alleys, or sudden stops  
This is my prayer  
This is my prayer for you  
Love is calling, starry skies  
Always falling, but not for lies  
This is my prayer  
This is my prayer for you

Quinn had watched on carefully trying not to be seen as the brunette poured her heart into the song.

May all your sweet dreams go unbroken  
May every wish you've ever spoken  
Come true  
This is my prayer  
This is my prayer for you  
Celebrations, true blue friends  
Revelations, and a heart that mends  
This is my prayer  
This is my prayer for you

She watched as Rachel placed her hand on her abdomen and Quinn watched curiously as she began to realise what Rachel was singing about.

May all your sweet dreams go unbroken  
May every wish you've ever spoken  
Come true  
This is my prayer  
This is my prayer for you  
Arms that welcome, doors opened wide  
All your loved ones, gathered by your side  
This is my prayer  
This is my prayer for you  
May all your days be filled with laughter  
May all your prayers be quickly answered  
This is my prayer  
This is my prayer for you

She stroked her her prodding belly, it had been three months since she had learned the news, two and half since she was kicked out of her house and two weeks since she had moved from Finn's too Puck's and now at three and a half months to look at her it was oblivious she was pregnant, now she was sure Rachel was too.

Rachel finished the lyrics and a tear fell down her face, she quickly left the auditorium finding herself being sick in the girl's toilet down the hall. When she was done she walked over to the sink and splashed cool water over her face and took a mint out of her bag to help get rid of the taste of sick that still lingered in her mouth. She then proceeded to reapply her simple make-up.

Quinn had followed Rachel to the girls toilet stepping in the door she heard the brunette being sick, so she stepped back out and stood in front of the door to make sure no one entered. After ten minutes she entered the toilets and saw Rachel apply her make-up.

"Hey" Quinn said coming closer to Rachel

Rachel looked at Quinn with panicked eyes wondering what she was going to do with her she wearily said "Hello"

Quinn noticed the panic in Rachel's eyes and stifled a giggle. "Don't worry I'm not going to do it"

Rachel let out a sigh of relief "what do you want then"

"I noticed you weren't your usual over achieving self the past few days I just wanted to see if anything was wrong"

Rachel looked at Quinn curiously wondering if she could know "no nothing wrong, just been tired" it wasn't like she was lying to Quinn she had been getting more tired recently. She just had no energy.

"I heard you sing Rachel"

"of course you have Quinn we're in Glee club together I sing often"

"no, I heard you sing there, I know your pregnant" Quinn said softly

Rachel's eyes brimmed with tears unsure as too how to respond to Quinn,she tried to leave, wondering how long it would take for her secret to get out now. Tears fell down her face freely and Quinn pulled her into a hug, then Rachel sobbed into Quinn's shoulder. After a few minutes Rachel realised what she was dong and quickly puled away.

"Sorry" she said wiping her tears with her sleeves

"It's fine how about we skip and we can talk" Quinn said unsure whether Rachel would agree or not

"Why are you being nice" Rachel asked timidly.

"because right now you need someone, come on lets go" She said leading Rachel out of the school.

Mr Schue entered the music room and saw the Glee cub sitting down already chatting in there smal groups.

"ok guys we're going to start with a group number" he said and handed out the lyric sheet. ooking around he noticed that the group was missing Quinn and Rachel.

"anyone know where Quinn or Rachel is" he asked the group

"haven't see Quinn since this before lunch" puck answered "come to think of it haven't seen berry since before unch either"

"well Rachel will be here Miss Diva would never miss a rehearsal" Kurt said whilst fixing his hair.

"ok then I guess we'll just have to get started without them" Mr Schue said disapointed that Rachel wasn't there.

They had rehearsed the song a few times fixing it here and there everytime, Rachel and Quinn hadn't shown up and now everyone was leaving and Mr Schue was putting away the music sheets, when he decided to sing a song that caught his eye.

The broken clock is a comfort, it helps me sleep tonight  
Maybe it can stop tomorrow from stealing all my time  
And I am here still waiting though I still have my doubts  
I am damaged at best, like you've already figured out

I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart that's still beating  
In the pain there is healing  
In your name I find meaning

The broken locks were a warning you got inside my head  
I tried my best to be guarded, I'm an open book instead  
And I still see your reflection inside of my eyes  
That are looking for purpose, they're still looking for life

I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart that's still beating  
In the pain (In the pain) there's the healing  
In your name (In your name) I find meaning  
So I'm holdin' on, (I'm still holdin')  
I'm holdin' on, (I'm still holdin')  
I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin')  
I'm barely holdin' on to you

I'm hanging on another day  
Just to see what you will throw my way  
And I'm hanging on to the words you say  
You said that I would, would be ok

The broken lights on the freeway left me here alone  
I may have lost my way now, haven't forgotten my way home

I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart that's still beating  
In the pain (In the pain) there is healing  
In your name (In your name) I find meaning  
So I'm holdin' on, (I'm still holdin)  
I'm holdin' on, (I'm still holdin')  
I'm holdin' on, (I'm still holdin')  
I'm barely holdin' on to you

I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin')  
I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin')  
I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin')  
I'm barely holdin' on to you

when he finished the lyrics he realised they helped him with his feelings to Rachel, he was holding on but he never wanted to let go of her, not if he could help it. But he knew he couldn't ever resume the relationship. Not with Terri at home, not with Rachel's age.

Terri was readjusting her baby belly looking at it wondering when she would have to go up to the next size, wondering how this was ever going to work, but as long as she kept Will she didn't care she was just happy that he husband was home more.

**Please review, if you want you can suggest ideas or songs and I'll see if I can make it work.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews there much appreciated, hope you enjoy this chapter. **

Quinn sits on the couch in Rachel's large house waiting for Rachel to appear in the living room with the water she had went to get to busy herself with, trying to put of the conversation she was about to have with the girl who hated her.

Rachel sat on the opposite end of the couch hesitating to start when Quinn did.

"how far along are you" Quinn asked to get the conversation started in hopefully the right direction.

"5 weeks" Rachel answered courteously

"do you know what your going to do" Quinn asked gently

"I'm not going to have an abortion if that's what your asking" Rachel bit out angrily

" I'm not but do you know whats going to happen once the baby is born"

"I haven't really thought that far ahead yet"

"you still have time"

"yeah" Rachel replied sighing

"have you told him" Quinn asked curiously

"who"

"the baby's dad cause unless I'm mistaken it takes two to make a baby" Quinn laughed

"no, no one knows except from you" Rachel answered quietly

"you need to tell him, he can't go through life not knowing he has a child"

"no I can't"

"why not"

"its complicated"

"your talking to the queen of complicated here" Quinn said pointing to her own bump, it was common knowledge to everyone that she was dating Finn and got pregnant by Puck, now she lived with Puck and Finn was talking to neither of them. Quinn sighed thinking of what the last three months had been like.

"its worse" Rachel said staring at Quinn's small bump

"how. you can tell me Rachel I won't tell anyone"

"he's, he's"

"He's what"

"Married" Rachel said and tears fell down her face and Quinn brought her in for a cuddle

"its going to be okay" Quinn said her chin leaning on the top of Rachel's head stroking the brunette's back trying to comfort her not really knowing what to do.

The next glee practice Rachel and Quinn sit next to each other, everyone eyes the questioningly but neither of them say anything. They here everyone else whisper amongst themselves instead of listening to Mr Schue and Quinn smiles at Rachel reassuringly.

Rachel begins to feel self-conciouse, she started thinking maybe coming to practice was a bad idea, maybe coming to school today was a bad idea. Before she knew it they had moved to the auditorium and the familiar beat to Don't stop believing started and Finn's voice fills the air.

Just a small town girl  
livin' in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train goin' anywhere

After she heard Finn say anywhere her voice went started singing and her body started moving mechanically.

Just a city boy, born and raised in South Detroit  
He took the midnight train goin' anywhere

A singer in a smoky room  
The smell of wine and cheap perfume  
For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on

Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the nights  
Streetlights, people  
Living just to find emotion  
Hiding somewhere in the nights

Working hard to get my fill,  
Everybody wants a thrill  
Payin' anything to roll the dice  
Just one more time

Some will win, some will lose  
Some are born to sing the blues  
And now the movie never ends  
It goes on and on and on and on

Don't stop believin  
Hold on to that feelin'  
Streetlight, people  
(repeat)

Don't stop!

they had practiced the song a few more times before Mr Schue called the practice to an end. As everyone was leaving Mr Schue called on Rachel to stay behind her back was turned to him so she took a deep breath and put on a brave face before turning to him.

"Yes Mr Schuester"

Will felt a pain in his heart when she said is name, normally when they were alone she would call him Will her voice filled with love. But now as she said Mr Schuester her words wer laced with hate. It hurt him that she didn't call hi Mr Schue a name she and the other Glee kids called him. He knew he was the reason she hated him but it didn't stop him wanting her to still love him.

"are you okay today you looked distracted" He asked kindly, worried about her.

"I'm fine just a lot on my mind, I promise it won't effect my performance next practice" she answered coldly before continuing "is that all?"

Will couldn't think of a reason to keep her behind, to talk to her more, he stared at her a few moments before saying

"I'm sorry"

"I'd rather like to leave now Mr Schuester their is no point in discussing matters such of that here" she said starting to leave

"I wish things were different Rachel" he said grabbing her arm gently

"so do I" she said tears brimming "so do I"

What neither of them knew was that Quinn Fabrey had just heard the transaction between them, whilst waiting on Rachel to see if she was okay and now she was confused. It couldn't be could it?

**Please review it takes mere seconds. If you want you can say what songs you'd like to see or what you want to happen and I'll see if I can incorporate it into the story**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Everyone hope you like the chapter, thank you to everyone who offered to be the stories beta, and a big thanks to my new beta **_**Cadalinda**_**. Dont know when I'll get my next chapter up as my internet is not my friend at the moment and I still have to update **_**What do you say to taking chance**_**.**

Quinn and Rachel had sat silently in the car ride from the high school to Rachel's house now they sat in Rachel's living room watching some TV neither paying attention to what was on as they both had their minds on other things.

Rachel's house was empty again as they entered and she began to wonder if Rachel's dads were ever home. As Rachel asked her if she wanted to watch some T.V she absentmindedly nodded her head, her mind going back to what she heard between Rachel and Mr Schue. Wondering if she was crazy to believe anything had happened between them, thinking about it hard she realised this was Rachel  
the girl who didn't even swear, who dressed like she was a toddler and a granny combined, although she had been getting better recently. There was no way that Rachel would ever have an affair with a teacher, the thought was absurbed.

Rachel could hear the T.V but she was paying no attention to it she couldn't even tell you what was on, her thoughts were on the baby and Will. Her hand was touching her stomach, she couldn't believe it and she guessed she probably wouldn't until she had gone to the doctors for the sonogram. Sure she had gotten the test and it came back positive but she couldn't be sure until after the sonogram, so Rachel had decided until she had it done she would not tell Will until she was sure. But she knew she was lying to herself she was just putting off having to talk to him about this; she didn't want to have this conversation. She couldn't help the feeling of dread whenever she thought about it; her mind kept going to Will. Would he not claim their child? Why would he want her child when he had one with his wife a proper family and shealong with her baby would be tossed to the side? She tried to stop thinking about it but couldn't she felt the tears begin to fall down her cheeks.

Will sat behind his desk at McKinley High, marking the Spanish essays when he came across Rachel's. his mind went to the brunette, the one who's lips he craved to touch, the one who's bed he loved to share, the one who he had made cry, he had done the one thing he had never wanted to do and that was cause her pain, he loved her, he needed her, but if he stayed with her they would be breaking the law, and he couldn't do it anymore to Terri, especially with her being pregnant. He may not be one hundred percent happy with her but she still didn't deserve an unfaithful husband, nobody deserved one. He sighed and got back to marking the papers, but the name still lingered in his mind Rachel Berry.

Quinn had left a few hours ago and Rachel wished she could have stayed, the house was so big and quiet, and got incredibly lonely her dad's were never home they had been gone three months already and would be back for the weekend, before leaving for two months on the Monday. Rachel loved her dad's but she often wondered if they loved her, they spent so much time away from home, away from her, that when she was thirteen she began to wonder if they just wanted to be away from her. She thought back to when she was a child when they were around more.

All she could really remember was going to different lessons, doing to dance, doing jazz, ballet, tap, ballroom, then there was singing lessons, normal and opera, acting classes and then there was school. She was given several tutors so she could get good grades, and when she wasn't doing that they were working. She used to think if she worked hard they would be proud of her and she longed for them to tell her she was doing a good job. But it never came, they always told her to do better, if she got an A they asked why didn't she get an A+, if she came first it was why didn't she win by more. So she stopped doing it for them, and started doing it for herself and through herself in to it all, because she didn't feel as lonely but then night came, and for the short time she and Will spent together, she didn't feel so alone anymore. But now there she was again alone, she turned on her I-pod to try and stop the silence, but as she did she felt the tears fall, and in her head she could here her father call her weak.

_Picture perfect memories, scattered all around the floor.  
Reaching for the phone cause, I can't fight it any more.  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind.  
For me it happens all the time_.

Rachel looked through photos discarding them to the floor after studying each one, there were some of her with her dads all looking happy, there were some with the glee club smiling and laughing and there were some of her and Will looking at each other, kissing, hugging. She looked over at her phone before shaking her head.  
_  
It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.  
_  
Lying in double bed she looked over to the empty cold side that on a good night where he could be with her Will slept.

_I said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
_  
She rang his number desperate to hear his voice, but hang up after the third ring.

_And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now.  
_  
Silent tears shed down Rachel's cheeks.

_Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door.  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before.  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind.  
For me it happens all the time._

Will sat in the kitchen of his apartment Terri went away to her parents for two weeks; he sat there with a glass of whiskey in his hand and the bottle in front of him.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now.  
_  
Will took another sip of his whiskey and looked at the half empty bottle, the bottle that was full when the night started.

_I said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now._

He sat their phone in hand seeing the missed call from Rachel and decided to call back, before he hit dial he chickened out.

_And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now._

Will poured himself another glass of whiskey.

_I guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all._

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now._

Rachel cried harder and harder as she clutched a photo of her a Will

_and I said I wouldn't call, but I'm a little drunk and I need you now.  
_  
Will phoned Rachel's mobile he listened to it ring until Rachel's voice rang out "You have reached Rachel Berry, Please leave your name, number and what the call is regarding after the beep and I shall try and get back to you" he sighed and laid his head on the table

_And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now._

_I just need you now._

_Oh baby I need you now._

It was Thursday and today was the day of the ultrasound, after glee practice she was going to be able to see her child, she was nervous and excited. A little nauseous unfortunately the morning sickness had kicked in bad this morning and Rachel looked and felt terrible, so she put her hair back into a messy pony tail, and shoved on skinny jeans, wondering how long they would fit for, how long until she had to go by maternity wear. She then put on an oversized jumper that ended at her knees and hurried to school, knowing she would be late.

The day went by fairly slow she watched the time tick by in each class, each second feeling like a minute each minute like an hour, time just kept dragging on and she couldn't pay attention in any class, part of her wondered why she showed up she could of just asked for notes from them later, it wasn't like she was taking any now anyway.

The bell for lunch rang and she moved quickly to her locker, when she turned around she found Kurt and Mercedes just standing there.

"Are you ill" Kurt's soprano voice rang out.

"no" was the timid response from Rachel

"so what happened to the animal sweaters and short skirts, this is an improvement quite fashionable actually still not the best but it's a step in the right direction" Kurt said looking Rachel up and down

"I just shoved this on this morning, I woke up late" Rachel quickly explained before scampering away

Mercedes turned to Kurt after the watched the diva quickly get away and said "missy got a secret"

**please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone I am so sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up and I know half of you will of lost intrest, it will take me another three weeks to start my next chapter as my prelims start on wednesday and run for a week and a half, I have two days off at the end of my prelims because none of my exams fall on those days and then I go into work experience. after that I will try to update quicker. **  
**Sorry about the wait thank you for all the reviews on the last chapter and thank you to my wonderful beta Cadalinda.**

Rachel looked at the ultrasound as the Doctor moved the wand around her lower abdomen, her eyes brimming with tears. There it was, so small, so dependant on her, so real, there it was she could see it on the screen before her. The Doctor printed of the sonogram picture and she got cleaned up, walking out of the hospital in a daze looking at the sonagram. The first photo of her baby. Hers, she smiled it was hers, and for a moment she was lost in a world with no problems and no drama.

She arrived home knowing this time tomorrow her fathers would be home, she would have to tell them, she would have to explain everything. Her mind went to all the different ways they would react, they were never home so she didn't know what to expect. Part of her dreamed that they would be there for her, comfort and help her but she knew that was a pretty big dream. She wondered what would happen if they threw her out on the streets, she would have nowhere to go unlike Quinn, there was no way she could go to her baby daddy's house. Not when he didn't know, not when he had a wife and definitely not when he could get arrested if anyone ever found out about their relationship.

She ate dinner silently contemplating over phoning Quinn, she decided against it and went to the patio out back to sit on the stairs. She lay back so she was looking up at the star filled sky and did nothing. The sky was so pretty like little twinkling lights she decided to stay there staring. Staring at the sky, the stars where thousands of miles away and often by the time reached earth able to be seen by the human eye they were gone dead,existing no more but yet living on as a small light. She wondered if this was more sad or poetic. undecided she stopped thinking and just stared at the pretty lights.

The next morning she had woken up with more time to spare, morning sickness had not hit hard and she was grateful. Rachel was able to get to school in plenty of time, unforunatly this morning she had Spanish with Mr Schuestar as much as she wasn't looking forward to it she knew she had to go. Falling behind on her studies is not what she wanted right now.

She had managed to get in and seated in the classroom without bumping into Mercedes and Kurt though their had been many close calls. Rachel wondered if they were planning anything knowing them they probably were anything to get at her, she knew they hated her they didn't hide it very well in fact they didn't hide at all.

Mr Schuester walked into his half filled class with minutes to the warning bell he knew it wouldn't take long for the rest to stumble in. He sat his papers down on the desk and took his seat at the front staring out at the students, then he saw her. She was sitting their in her normal seat, looking perfectly normal he wondered if she was really effected by their break-up. Then she looked up and her facial expression visibly pained.

He knew no good could come from being with a student, now he had to see her everyday, during spanish, walking the halls and at glee. It hurt him to see her hurt like that, it hurt to be apart from her everyday and it hurt to know that he may never be with her again.

All too soon class was over, she ran out before any other student had packed up there stuff and he was hurt at how quickly she wanted to be away from him, but he wasn't surprised. The day went by mildly slow and no Glee practice after school meant he went straight home.

He got home and planned to spend another night moping, wallowing in self pity once more. But at the kitchen table he saw Terri, he put on the best smile he could but knew it wouldn't quite reach is eyes.

"Your home early" he said and walked over and bent down to kiss her cheek

"Yeah, Sit down honey, we need to talk" Terri said before standing up and getting glasses out the cupboard "Do you want a drink"

Will shook his head "I'm fine"

Terri replaced one of the glasses and poured water it to the other one and sat across from Will.

"When I was at my parents, I went to see a psychiatrist. I talked through all my problems and he encouraged me to tell you..."

"Tell me what" Will asked worried about what was going to come out of his wife's mouth.

"I'm not pregnant Will" Terri said eyes filling with tears

"What do you mean did you miscarry, you should have told me I would have been there to be with you" Will started to move towards his wife

"No Will" Terri moved and stood up "I was never pregnant"

Will stopped dead in his tracks "What do you mean you were never pregnant?"

"I lied" she began to move towards him "But only because I didn't want to lose you Will, I couldn't lose you. I love you Will" She was urgently trying to get him to look at her "We'll get through this, I promise, I won't lie any more and now you know the truth we can get through it together we can try for children"

Will backed away from her and looked at her and turned away "You think we can get through this?"

"Of course we can Will I love you"

"I can't look at you right now, you lied about something like this, I have to go"

Will started heading for the door ignoring Terri's pleas for him to stay. He couldn't look at her any more, she had lied but then so had he, he never told her he had an affair. She had led about a pregnancy to keep him when she had lost him along time ago. He didn't know where to go. He stopped at a motel not far away from the school, booked a room for the night and entered a small room for the night. Falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Rachel had got in afterschool and both of her fathers were all ready there, she quickly made her way up the stairs, telling her fathers she had homework. Her daddy called her down at dinner time and the three of them started eating in silent. Half way through dinner she had plucked up enough courage to tell her dads the news.

"Dad, Daddy, I have something I must tell you."

"What is it sweetheart?" her dad asked

"I'm Pregnant"

They both started laughing. Her daddy managed to stop for a moment and spoke " good one, sweetheart. Now what is it really/"

Rachel felt angry, how could they just be so dismissive she was being serious " I am pregnant, as in with child, bun in the oven,"

Both men looked at her sober expressions on their face. not finding what their daughter had said humorous any more.

" Rachel, tell us you have not been this stupid?" her dad asked

"It... It just happened" Rachel stuttered

"Things like these don't just happen Rachel, You were being careless, Who is its, Rachel Who is its?" Her dad said shouting angrily towards the end

"I can't say" She whispered slightly scared of her dads temper

"Do you even knows who's it is" her dad spat out hatefully her daddy had kept quiet not even looking at her

"Yes" she said so quietly her dad nearly didn't hear her.

"Well who's is it then or have you just been whoring around"

Tears spilled down Rachels cheeks, she tried not to look at her dads try not to look weak, but she couldn't help it.

"I can't say" she choked out through her tears

Her dad stood up looking down on her " I want you to pack your stuff and get out, I can't stand to see you any more, I thought you were smarter, I thought we had brought you up better. But apparently not, I'm disappointed in you Rachel."

Tears spilled heavily from Rachels eyes as she packed her belongings into a few went downstairs, hearing her fathers argue in the living room, she went to the her car and placed everything in the boot, got in the drivers side. She drove to the motel that wasn't to far from her father's house.

She had tossed and turned all night, barely getting any sleep with all the noise going on around her, hours of tossing and turning later she decided to get ready and make the most of the day. It was Saturday and she didn't have anything planned so she decided once dressed to go for a walk.

Will had a terrible nights sleep the motel was noisy and disturbing, his mind was busy and the more he tried to sleep the more he couldn't he just lay awake counting ceiling tiles all night. When morning came he decided to shower and get ready he was going to take a walk to the music shop.

She had been walking down the hallway when she bumped in too someone. She had fell to the floor fortunately not landing on her stomach.

"I'm so so sorry" Rachel said

"No it was my fault." replied will helping her get to her feet

"Rachel?"

"Wi.. Mr Schuester?"

**I know I had and authors note at the top but I wanted to add a quick note down here too. I orginally had planned to write this story with Rachels dads being supportive and Will not finding out about Terri for a while, but when I decided to have Will find out about Terri, and then I put him in the motel I was thinking to myself well wouldn't it be cool if Rachel ended up at the same motel . Tell me what you think. Please Review**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey everybody, can you believe it I've updated. No, neither can I. Thought it would never happen been stuck on the same chapter for months. So if anyone has stuck through and is still reading thank you, hope you're not too disappointed with this chapter got a few holidays and a lot of study leave so when not studying or doing exams I will work on the story as much as I can. So thanks for all the reviews and story alerts. Big thanks to my beta Cadalinda for still being able to beta for me after all this time. Enjoy xxx**_

Will looked at Rachel as he was helping her up, eyes apologetic.

"What are you doing here?" he asked looking at her checking for damage.

"Umm, just visiting someone." she said lying unconvincingly.

"At a motel?" He asked looking at her intensely.

"Yeah just a girl I met last year at theatre camp. She and her family are staying here so we had a little sleepover last night to catch up she's only here a few days" she said in one breath. Silently praising herself for being so quick thinking.

This time her lie was a little more convincing, but Will was still unsure. He couldn't think of any other reason for her to have to stay at the motel for. Unless... no. She wouldn't be meeting with another man so quickly after their split. Would she? He didn't blame her is she did, but for some reason it hurt him thinking that she was with someone else. He quickly shook away his thoughts Rachel wasn't like that he assured himself. They said quick goodbyes and went their separate ways. Will stopped when he got to the end of the hall and turned back seeing Rachel's fleeting figure at the other end. She was beautiful he smiled to himself before continuing.

Saturday night came and Quinn came over to the motel room where Rachel was currently, living in.

"Well this is cosy." Quinn said looking around the small motel room they were both sitting in.

"It will do for now." Rachel said laughing and handing a bottle of water to Quinn.

"I wish I could help you Rach. It's just living it Puck's isn't really making things easy." Quinn said looking sympathetically at Rachel.

"Its fine I completely understand Quinn it's not like I expect anything from you. We've been friends like five minutes, your helping me by talking to me which is more than most."

"Well us pregnant chicks have to stick together." Quinn laughed

"So true." Rachel laughed she relaxed a little beginning to feel more comfortable in Quinn's presences.

"Rachel?" Quinn spoke cautiously

"Uh huh."

"You don't have to answer this if you don't want to, I'll totally understand if you don't. "

"What is it Quinn our kinda scaring me now."

"Is it Mr Schue's?" Quinn said quickly

"Is what Mr Schue's?" Rachel said

"Don't play the fool, when I know you're not Rachel is it Mr Schue's is he the married man?" Quinn bit out.

Rachel's eyes filled with tears at everything coming undone she nodded her head and turned away from Quinn, Quinn moved closer to Rachel and brought her in for a hug. The smaller girl sobbed in her arms. Once Rachel finally calmed down enough to talk, she took deep breath and said.

"I didn't mean for it to happen, it just did. Its stopped now anyway."

"Does he know?"

"No and he can't."

"Why not?"

"She's pregnant."

"Who."

"His Wife, he found out just after I found out about me and when he told me and then he said we were over. I knew I couldn't tell him."

"Why Rachel he deserves to know? I know the situation is complicated but still."

"He's already getting a family Quinn, A proper one. If anyone finds out about his relationship with me he could go to jail."

"But he still has a right to know. He's going to have a child in this world and he should know Rachel, I know it's hard just think about it."

"I can't wreck his life anymore just because we made a silly mistake. I can do this on my own, it will be hard but I'm searching for a job and when I get a job I'll start looking for an apartment. I'll try and graduate I'm not saying I'll be able to but I'll try my hardest" Rachel said with conviction in her voice

"So no more New York or Broadway?"

"I can't not right away, maybe in a few years I'll try, I'll take things as I come"

"Who are you and what have you done with Rachel Berry?" Quinn said jokingly "the girl I know had a 10 year plan never mind a 5 year."

"Ha ha Quinn, but things change."

"Yeah they do." Quinn said softly

Days were getting harder for Will especially when the weekend came he always had the urge to phone Rachel, but now he an Terri weren't together he wanted to more and more as they day dragged on.

Monday came sooner than they both thought and Rachel was finding it hard to go long without being sick after half an hour she was dry heaving, her body felt weak and tired and all she wanted to do was sleep. She cleaned herself up brushed her teeth and desperately tried to get the taste of sick out her mouth, she splashed her face with water but noticed she looked pale and had huge circles under her eyes, she realised she was going to have to get some money so she could pay to continue to live in the motel and hopefully get some more make-up as she had just ran out and she didn't want people asking questions.

She managed to get herself to school late again she quickly got to her first class. She managed to get in and seated without her teacher asking too many questions. But every now and again Rachel would notice the teacher glancing in Rachel's direction giving her disappointed and pitying stares. As much as it was annoying Rachel she preferred the stares to having to explain herself like she did second period, having to stay behind at the end listening to her teacher get it all wrong was exhausting plus she was still nauseous and all she wanted to do was go to the girls toilet to be sick.

At lunch time Will was sitting marking papers when Mrs Grobb walked up to him and sat across the table.

"Will?" She said grabbing his attention

"Yes, Susan." Will said looking up from his marking

"I want to talk to you about one of your glee pupils." she said cautiously

"Oh yeah, which one, it's not anything bad I hope." Will said cheerily

"erm nothing to bad, Its Rachel, Rachel Berry."

Will heard her name and got worried, what could be wrong, he gave Susan his full attention eager to hear what was wrong.

"She's been late a lot lately, her grades have dropped in the last week, she hasn't been paying attention in classes she's incredibly distracted. I was wondering if you could have a word with her see if anything is wrong?" She finished

"Yeah, I'll talk to her." Will said distracted a little, lost in thought.

"Ok, thanks Will, I'll see you later." Susan got up and walked out of the staff room.

Will slumped in his seat and sighed, two more hours till glee club he'd talk to Rachel when it was over, if she would talk to him. Why did everything have to be so complicated?

Two hours had gone awfully fast and before he knew it, Will was walking into the choir room, where all the glee kids were already sitting. He walked into the room, and realised he had nothing prepared, they had finished there last assignment. He sighed a little to himself and realised he was going to have to think from the top of his head.

"Hi guys." He said placing a file on top of the piano "so I thought this week we could freestyle"

"What do you mean Mr Schue?" Asked Mercedes

"Pick any song this week and sing it, that's your assignment… but try and pick a song that really speaks too you one you can kinda relate too" Will smiled at himself the assignment sounded somewhat planned. "Does anyone have anything of the top of their heads that they want to sing or do you all want some time?"

"Actually I do Mr Schue." Said Quinn

Quinn walked over to the band telling them what song she was going to be singing they all nodded and got ready to begin. Quinn moved to the centre of the room and began to speak.

"Ok this song is called this world will turn your way and it really speaks to me cause a friend is going through a hard time and I just want them to realise that things will get better the world will turn their way ." Quinn finished with a smile looking at Rachel through the corner of her eye, as to not make it to obvious who she was talking about.

_**Sometimes you crawl  
Sometimes you don't even move at all  
Sometimes you pray  
Sometimes you don't have the words to say**_

_**Drop your baggage on my front door  
You don't have to carry it alone anymore  
'Cause tonight ain't the end of the story  
Just keep turning the page  
Don't give into the heartache  
Don't give into the pain**_

This world will turn your way  
Baby one of these days  
This world will turn your way

_**Sometimes we fall  
Sometimes we don't feel the crash at all  
Sometimes we break  
Sometimes we've taken all that we can take  
Lay your burden down by my side  
You know tomorrow that sun's gonna rise**_

_**But tonight ain't the end of the story  
Just keep turning the page  
Don't give into the heartache  
Don't give into the pain**_

_**This world will turn your way  
Baby one of these days  
This world will turn your way**_

_**(Keep feeling it, keep feeling it  
Don't give in, don't give into it)**_

Quinn took her seat next to Rachel and smiled softly at the short brunette, Rachel smiled back. None of the Glee members saw the small encounter of new found friendship between the girls.

"Well done Quinn that was great. Definitely a consideration for regionals" Mr Schue smiled at the girl "Well if no one else has anything I think we can call it a day." All the Glee clubbers got their stuff together.

"Rachel can I have a word before you go?" Will said as he stood picking up his files of the top of the piano.

Mercedes and Kurt smiled widely and made their way to the door not planning on going any further.

Quinn turned to Rachel and whispered "tell him."

Rachel nodded and looked at her panicked not knowing how to deal with the situation. And Quinn whispered "It will be ok" Rachel nodded all of the Gleeks had now vacated the room

Puck was standing at the door and yelled "come on baby mama we need to get going."

"Call me later ok." Quinn said leaving the room Rachel once again nodded.

Now it was only her and Will in the room.

_**Thanks for reading and remember to review. **_


End file.
